May's Birthday
by Coryn
Summary: May gets a surprise present from someone special on her birthday! Contestshipping Some implied Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping Maybe a oneshot!


**A/N: I believe my ****first story in awhile! And ****a****oneshot**** no doubt about my favorite shipping: CONTESTSHIPPING! ****But really, the anime makes it WAY too obvious, sadly to say. Oh well, that just boosts my cause one up! The song is originally Japanese, so I'm going to write out the entire song sung in Japanese, then later give the ****translation(****though it won't be sung). I plan to use the Japanese names of the characters, since the song IS Japanese and all. I just wanted to ask for anybody who is willing to help me, where can I watch the Japanese episodes of ****pokemon****? English subs or not I don't care, I'm a bit sick of listening to them in English only. Anyway, the song is by SMAP. It's called "****Sekai****ni****Hitostsu****Dake**** no ****Hana****", or in translation along the lines of "A Flower Unlike Any Other in the World" or "One of a Kind". Ugh, such long song names…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****pokemon****, the song, or SMAP. I wish not to either, since that would probably mess up ****pokemon**** for good P**

Today was Haruka's birthday, and said girl was already at her comfy home in Petalburg with her younger brother, Masato. She was really excited because it was her first time home in awhile, and she needed a break from all the adventuring and contests. Lying on her bed, she thought of all the good times she had during the adventures with Satoshi and Takeshi. Sighing, she heard somebody knock on her door. Turning the doorknob, she found her mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. In her hand were tickets to a concert that was happening that night. Haruka was a bit surprised to see that the group playing was one she had never heard of. That's when her videophone rang. She picked it up and saw none other than Kasumi, a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Hey Haruka! Long time no see! Happy birthday, by the way!" Kasumi called over the videophone(**Somehow, I'm already sick of using their Japanese names..****maybe**** cause I don't like remembering them and then typing them. I mean, Misty is a lot easier to type than Kasumi. They have the same amount of letters, but it seems that Kasumi is longer to type for me. ****Whatever.)**. Haruka smiled warmly at the sight of a rare acquaintance.

"Hey Kasumi! What're you up to?" Haruka asked curiously, taking full notice of the bright smile on her face. Kasumi raised up her hand to reveal two tickets that looked exactly like the tickets Haruka's mom had gotten. Haruka was shocked. What kind of coincidence was this?

"I just got tickets to see this new band! It says that they'll only be there for a limited time and then move on. You wanna come with?" Kasumi asked happily.

"My mom already got tickets for my family Kasumi, so I'm already going. Invite Hikari to come with us with the second ticket." Haruka suggested as Kasumi took up the offer and hung up. Haruka sighed. She got up and went to get dressed before leaving for the concert. Haruka's family made it to the concert and split up, Masato and Haruka went to meet up with friends and Haruka's parents went to find good spots. After awhile of searching, Masato spotted Kasumi and Hikari coming their way. The friends greeted each other happily as they went off to dawdle before the concert.

"So Haruka, today's your birthday right?" Hikari asked her friend as said birthday girl nodded. "Did your parents buy tickets to take you here as a birthday present or something?"

"I think so. I have to say, it's a great present too. I'll have to thank them later." The friends continued to walk when they met up with Kenji.

"Hey Kenji!" Kasumi shouted, a bit surprised.

"Hey Kasumi!" Kenji replied.

"It's a bit odd to see you here. What're you doing here Kenji?"

"I came to see the new band that's coming to town for today only. It looked interesting."

"Isn't that a coincidence? The band is only coming today, and oddly enough, today's your birthday Haruka!" Hikari said, a bit suspicious of the whole thing. Haruka just laughed at the coincidence. After a small chat with Kenji, the group split up again.

"Say Haruka." Kasumi started.

"Yeah?"

"Did you want anything specifically for your birthday?" The question seemed to shock Haruka a bit. Had she wanted anything specific for her birthday?

"Oh Kasumi! I've always wanted my prince charming Shuu to come and whisk me away on my birthday!" Masato imitated as he tried to imitate Haruka's voice best he could. Haruka turned a shade of pink as she chased Masato for all he was worth.

"Shut up Masato! I don't like Shuu! He's an egotistical bastard!" Haruka cried as she chased a laughing Masato, trying to hide the pink remnants on her cheeks. Kasumi and Hikari snickered as well, trying not to let Haruka see them laughing at her, but failed quite miserably. Haruka glared at them.

"What kind of friends are you?" She cried, though she didn't quite mean it. Her friends just kept teasing her, and finally, she decided to have some payback.

"Well then Kasumi, Hikari. I'll play your little game, as well as yours Masato." Haruka said mischievously as the three stopped their laughter and took on the face of somebody who was in excruciating pain.

"Kasumi, I know for a fact you like Satoshi and Hikari, think of Shinji why don't'cha? And Masato, we can never forget that at one point or another, you had a crush on Kasumi." She chanted as the three subjects of her teases tried to fight back. But Haruka is quite the fighter, and in the end, the war had been won. As the friends were busy with their antics, they failed to notice that the concert was starting. They rushed over to where Haruka's parents were saving their seats and saw Takeshi there. They all settled down as the first band came and went. As time passed, the spectators watched in anticipation for the new band to come and play. At the moments before the stage came up, Takeshi left his seat to use the restroom. As they watched, anxiety was starting to get the better of them. But then suddenly the lights went off on stage. Everybody murmured something until suddenly, music started playing. Then a group of voices rang out over the stage, though whoever was singing wasn't shown.

_Namba__-wan __ni__Naranakutemo__ ii_

_Motomoto__tokubetsu__na__ ONLY ONE_

Very catchy background music began playing(as in my perspective) as everybody followed the beat of the song. That's when the singing started again, but the spotlight shown on none other than Satoshi, who was singing the part and doing it quite well too.

_**Satoshi**_

_Hanaya__ no __Misesaki__ni__Naranda_

_Ironna__na__hana__wo__miteita_

_Hito__sorezore__konomi__ ha are __kedo_

_Dore mo __minna__kirei__da__ ne_

_Kono__naka__ de __dare__ga__ ichiban __da__nante_

_Arasou__koto__ mo __shinai__ de_

_Baketsu__ no __naka__hokorashige__ni_

_Shanto__mune__wo__hatteiru_

As the singing continued, another spotlight flourished onto the stage as the spotlight on Satoshi disappeared. In the next spotlight was none other than Shinji.

_**Shinji**_

_Sore __nano__ni__doushite__kou__ mo __kurabetagaru_

_Hitori__hitori__chigau__ no __ni__sono__naka__ de_

_Ichiban __ni__naritagaru_

_**All(**__**Spotlight is totally off now)**_

_Sou__sa__bokura__ ha_

_Sekai__ni__hitotsu__dake__ no __hana_

_Hitori__hitori__chigau__tane__wo__motsu_

_Sono__hana__wo__sakaseru__koto__dake__ni_

_Isshokenmei__ni__nareba__ ii_

The catchy background music returned again as the crowd watched in awe at this very talented group of teens. As the music stopped, the spotlight concentrated on a single member of the group once again. This time, it was Satoshi once again.

_**Satoshi**_

_Komatta__ you __ni__warainagara_

_Zutto__mayotteru__hito__ga__iru_

_Gambatte__saita__hana__dore__ mo_

_Kirei__dakara__shikata__nai__ ne_

That's when Haruka was surprised, as well as her family and friends, to see the spotlight switch position to see a Shuu(LOL! I feel like I'm saying that they say a shoe on stage! His name is just too hilarious in Japanese) leaning again the side of the stage, a headset like the rest of them while wearing the same white attire. Haruka had to give him credit, since she found his singing to be quite amazing.

_**Shuu**_

_Yatto__mise__kara__detekita_

_Sono__hito__ga__kakaeteita_

_Irodori__ no __hanataba__ to_

_Ureshisou__na__egao_

_Namae__ mo __shiranakatta__keredo_

_Ano__ hi __boku__ni__egao__wo__kureta_

_**Shinji**_

_Daremo__kizukanai__ you __na__basho__ de_

_Saitea__hana__ no you __ni_

_**All(**__**All lights are now showing the entire group)**_

_Sou__sa__boku__ra__ mo_

_Sekai__ni__hitotsu__dake__ no __hana_

_Hitori__hitori__chigau__tane__wo__motsu_

_Sono__hana__sakaseru__koto__dake__ni_

_Isshokenmei__ni__nareba__ ii_

_Chiisai__hana__ya__ooki__na__hana_

_Hitotsu__ to __shite_

_Onaji__ mono ha __nai__kara_

_Nanba-wan __ni__naranakute__ mo ii_

At this point, Shuu had already walked off the stage, with people crowding around him, and walked up to Haruka, who was stunned beyond belief, as well as her family and friends. Shuu offered his hand and she accepted, a bit(coughalotcough) flustered. As they returned on stage, he took her hand and sang the words to her personally(If you actually translate this, then correct me if I'm wrong):

_**Shuu**____**to **__**Haruka**___

_Motomoto__tokubetsu__na__ ONLY ONE…_

At this, the crowd cheered wildy as the very flustered Haruka stared in awe, as well as her companions(I'm sick of saying family and friends). The group soon joined in chorus to repeatedly sing "lalala" in a very rhythmic sounding tone, except for Shuu that is. During the time the chorus was going, he had not too subtly told her:

"Happy birthday, Haruka." And with those final words of congratulary, he took her into a mind blowing kiss.

**Well, that ends a crappy story. Tell me if you liked or not! I'd love to know, I really would! This idea was actually a bit better in my mind than on ****paper(****or computer screen). The singing parts, if you haven't noticed, have been reduced down to three people instead of five, the original number in the band. I felt like there was the tiniest speck ever of ****Pokeshipping**** and ****Ikarishipping**** in there, since I had Ash and Paul sing in there too. LOL! I almost typed "Shinji" instead of Paul. I'm going crazy. I suggest you listen to the song when you ****read,**** it's a very good song. As promised, here are the English translations to the song in the same format as when they sung it, only in English with English names.**

**Here you go:**

**All**

There's no need to be No. 1

You've always been a very special ONLY ONE(I know it doesn't make sense, but the song includes this)

**Ash**

I saw many kinds of flowers lined up in front of the flower shop.

Everyone has their favorite kinds but all of them are pretty.

Without competing to see which was the best among them,

They were standing straight up proudly inside the bucket.

**Paul**

So why, then, do we humans have to compare ourselves to one another?

Even though each and every person is different,

Why do we want to be number one?

**All**

Yes we are each…

A flower unlike any other in the world

And each and everyone of us carries a different seed

We should focus all our efforts on trying to make that flower bloom.

**Ash**

There are people who are constantly unsure of what they want,

As they a laugh a little put out.

It can't be helped, all those flowers,

That did everything they could to bloom, are pretty.

**Drew**

When at last that person comes out of the store,

They're holding a colorful bouquet

And I see them smiling happily as they go by me.

I never knew their name but

That day they made me smile.

**Paul**

We too are like flowers that bloom in places where no one pays any attention

**All**

Yes we too are each…

A flower unlike any other in the world

And each and everyone of us carries a different seed

We should focus all our efforts on trying to make that flower bloom.

Small flowers and big flowers, none are the same as one another.

**Drew(****when he tells May)**

There's no need to be No. 1

You've always been a very special one to me(ONLY ONE).

**Yep, that's my rough translation of how the words in Japanese go with the words in English. ****Quite horrible if I do say so myself.**** There might be an Epilogue, but I'm not sure. It depends on how many people want there to be one. Not that any of you might care, but I thought the ending was pretty ****sweet. If it happened in reality, that'd be awesome! For those who don't know the Japanese names, here's the outlook:**

**Satoshi – Ash**

**Haruka**** – May**

**Hikari**** -**** Dawn**

**Shinji – Paul**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Kenji – Tracey**

**Shuu**** – Drew**

**Masato – Max**

**Kasumi – Misty**

**See ****ya**** everybody!**


End file.
